


Let me keep spinning 'till I hit the ground

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But it's there, Cowboy AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Plenty of swearing, Smut, Yee Haw, and lots of cowboy slang, brokeback mountain levels of gay cowboys, but it just sorta happened, flirting and teasing, i didn't intend for dirty talk, lots of innuendos, not like tooth rotting fluff like I normally do, sex in the bath, suprisingly historically accurate cowboy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: long days on the open range leave long nights under the stars. For Robb and Theon that means whisky, cards and maybe a little something else.(Its a fucking cowboy au)





	Let me keep spinning 'till I hit the ground

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head earlier, and after asking on tumblr (I'm estrangedandwayward on there if anyones curious) some of you said you'd like to see it so I wrote it. Almost called it whiskey in the jar but I think the title I went with fits better. I tried to keep it at least a little historically accurate as I'm a huge history buff, and that includes a bunch of actual slang used by cowboys.  
hope you enjoy.
> 
> also, here's a little urban dictionary of sorts for some of the cowboy talk used:  
heater= gun  
base burner= whiskey  
Adam's ale= water  
bend the elbow= go drinking or go to the bar  
beating the devil around the stump= wasting time   
benzinery= cheap bar

The dust was thick in the air, causing the late afternoon air to rise with a heavy sienna cloud. The setting sun painted the horizon a vibrant red-orange. The dust was so thick that they couldn’t breathe in without a bandana over their mouths. Theon looked across the steady herd to Robb, who had his eyes locked on the cattle. 

“Aye, Robbie!” Theon called, giving a cock of his hat. 

Robb’s blue eyes were like an oasis in the desert through the maroon dust. 

“ ‘id one of the bastards get away?” Robb shouted across the sea of cattle. Robb was a man that was good at his job, he never lost a single bull or calf. 

“Nah, we’re all good on that front.” theon assured him. “I just wanted to see if ya’ had any Adam’s ale.” 

“Yeah, I got some.” Robb replied, not slowing his steed and he reached down into his saddle bag and pulled out a canteen. He tossed it over the heard to Theon, who caught it with ease.

“Thanks” Theon pulled his bandana down and tipped back the canteen. The water was far from cold, but it cleaned the dust from his throat. He downed half the container. His dry mouth cured, he screwed the cap back on and threw it back to the other cowboy. “That’s fuckin’ refreshing.” he said and pulled the neckerchief over his nose. 

“Well I would hope so.” Robb replied. The heard was beginning to slow and he could see the shadow of a boomtown in the distance. He pulled his bandanna down, taking a slick of water himself. 

“Gotta keep these lips soft for you.” Theon teased. He was always the one to flirt with all the prostitutes in every town that they rolled through. But he didn’t like teasing any of those whores as much as he liked teasing Robb.

Robb chuckled “Good!” he cried, tipping his hat upward to get a better look at Theon. “I ain’t going anywhere near your dry-ass lips.” he pulled down his bandana to reveal his smile. The herd had slowed down enough so that the dust was beginning to settle. He popped a rolled cigarette in his mouth. 

“You didn’t have any problem with ‘em last night.” Theon shot back. 

Robb snorted, “You’re not going anywhere near me until you take a bath, Thee.” 

Theon snickered “Oh come on, I don’t stink that bad!” 

Robb gave an eye roll. “Boy, I can smell you from here!” the herd had come to a stop now. 

“Reckon that’s the cows Robb” Theon said with a laugh. He slowed his horse and started off in the direction towards Robb. 

“Um no, You smell way worse than cattle, boy.” 

Theon huffed “Stop callin’ me boy, I’m older than you!” 

“Oh bo ho!” Robb mocked “You might be older but you’re whining like a baby on it’s birthday.” 

“Oh can it Stark.” Theon said as he hopped off his horse. “Now let’s go get a base burner, I’m thirstin’ like a camel.” 

Robb dismounted from his own horse “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.” he said. It seemed like just the thought of that seemed to have him going weak in the knees. 

“Hey, I have good ideas sometimes!” Theon complained. Robb only leaned up against his bay and snorted. Theon noticed that the color of Robb’s horse was nearly identical to his hair. Actually, it almost matched the deep coppery umber of the sunset.

“Oh really, like when?” he said, his half smoked weed hanging off his lip. 

“How about when I told you about going out on the open range? That’s worked out pretty well for us.” Theon uncovered his mouth and placed a hand on his hip.

Robb cocked his head “Yeah, that did work out pretty well.” he admitted. He smirked and tipped his head back “Now get over here and give me a kiss before we head into town.” 

Theon chuckled “What? Don’t wanna kiss me in that crowded watering hole do you? You know you’ve got a heater on ya’ if anyone starts givin’ us shit.” he stood close to Robb now, their wide brimmed hats nearly touching. 

Robb pulled out his shiny new toy, a Colt Single Action Army, and spinning it on his index finger “Yeah, I got it.” he said. He took any opportunity to whip that thing out, Theon couldn’t blame him, he’d have done the same thing if he had one. It was the most reveired item a cowboy could have, a right of passage on the range. And damn was it expensive, Robb had saved up for more than two months in order to buy it. He wouldn’t let Theon lay a finger on that gun, he cared for it like a newborn baby. 

Robb smirked at Theon, who tipped his cowboy hat back. “Then I reckon we’ll be fine.” he said and placed a curled finger under Robb’s chin before leaving a peck on his lips. Robb leaned forward and caught him in another kiss, longer this time. 

“Aye Jon!” Robb called when he broke apart from Theon. “We’re going downtown to bend the elbow, wanna join us?” he could see the black mass that was his cousin’s hair through the cattle as they settled into the bed ground. 

“Yeah, I could use a drink.” Jon called back. 

They began off in the direction of the raven-haired cowboy, Theon draping his arm across Robb’s shoulders. 

“Shit, you guys are filthy!” Jon laughed when he saw them. They looked down at themselves. They were both caked in a thick layer of grit and grime. 

“Yeah no shit Snow” Theon said “We were back with the beeves all day, it’s a damn miracle we’re not coughing up dust right now.” 

“Calm down, he’d only teasing.” Robb told him, placing a hand on Theon’s chest to calm him down. As usual, it worked and they all began into town. They didn’t even have to look up at the signs in order to find the benzinery. They immediately ordered three whiskies and gave a quick toast before settling into a table. Theon whipped out an old card deck and quickly dealt them out for a game of blackjack. 

Robb pushed his hat up off his head, allowing it to hang around the back of his neck and running a hand through his hair. Just as the game began a blonde man holding a beer bumped into their table, causing it to almost knock over before Theon took hold of the edge to keep it upright. 

“What the FUCK man?!” Jon and Theon cried out in almost perfect sync. Although Theon had saved the table, their drinks had spilled. 

“Hay look you fucking barber’s clerk, what the fuck are you doing?!” the bar went silent and the man threw his hand, he old had one, up.

“I am so sorry! I’ve been traveling all day, I’m clumsy when I’m tired.” the man said, “I’ll buy you all new drinks, hell I’ll buy you all a second round.” 

This seemed to satisfy Robb, who stood up from his chair and made for Theon and Jon to calm down. “That would be great actually, thank you sir.” he said.

The man dug in his pocket and pulled out five silver dollars “Your drinks for the rest of the week are on me.” he said.

All their eyes went wide “Holy shit” robb gasped, that was more than enough for drinks for the rest of the month if they played their cards right. “Thank you.” he added.

The man sighed, “Oh it’s the least I can do.” he said with a wave of his good hand. “In my family we always pay our debts.” 

They sent Jon off to fetch new drinks and Theon began shuffling his cards again “Would you and your…” he looked to the tall blonde woman that had been standing behind him the whole time, hand pressed firmly on her belt knife. “Your lady friend, like to join us for a game of blackjack?” he asked. 

The man nodded and shrugged “I don’t see why not.” he said and took a seat at the table, pulling up a chair for his friend. “I’m Jamie by the way, and this is Brieanne.” he jerked his thumb in the direction of the woman, who towered over all of them.

“I’m Robb, this is Theon.” Robb said, and gestured across the bar to his cousin “and that one over there’s Jon.” 

“Where y’all traveling to?” theon asked as he dealt the cards out. Jon took his seat back at the table and handed him and Robb each a jar of whisky. 

“Down south.” Jamie said. “What about you lot?” he sipped at his ale. 

“Deliverin’ a load of cattle to up north.” Robb replied. 

“Huh, looks like we’re goin’ in opposite directions.” 

“Apparently so” 

“Long journey up there, you guys been on the range for a while?” Jamie asked.

“No, only a couple of weeks.” Then said, not even flinching when the vile liquid passed over his tongue. “We’ve made the trip a buncha’ times, it ain’t nothin no more.” 

“Yeah, it ain’t so bad.” Robb added. 

“Fucking hot though.” jon added.

Theon snickered “Yeah, it’s a miricale you don’t melt Snow.” 

Jon just rolled his eyes “Get a new one Greyjoy, I’ve heard that one before.” 

“He’d damn right it’s fucking hot.” Jamie agreed “I’m from down south but my god is it dry here.” 

“Oh it’s awful, dust fucking everywhere.” Robb said and Jamie chuckled.

“Y’all are all covered in it.” he looked to Robb and Theon “ ‘specially you too.” he added.

“Yeah, We need to clean up before we leave in the morning.” Robb said, giving Theon the stink eye “He’s long overdue for a bath.”

Theon patted Robb’s thigh under the table “He won’t let me fuck him until I wash up.” he explained. Everyone laughed but Robb. “What can I say, he’s got high standards.” Robb just rolled his eyes. 

“If you want a place to take a bath there’s a nice little spring on the other side of town.” Brieanne told them, placing her cards down on the table. 

“Good to know.” Robb said with a nod. They continued on with their game and sipped at their drinks until the sun was fully hidden beneith the earth. 

*

Robb sat down on a large rock and pulled his boots off, knocking them against the ground to get out any sand that might have gotten inside them. “Have we rolled through this town before?” Robb asked.

“I don’t think so.” theon replied, already unbuckling his chaps. They hit the ground with a light ‘thud’ and he began unbuttoning his dirt-stained shirt. “I don’t remember this being here, so it must have been a different town last time we came through here.”

“Yeah” Robb said, shrugging off his own chaps “They pop up and disappear I can hardly keep track.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Theon said, leaving his pants by the edge of the pool. He turned to face Robb “That’s just how it is sometimes with these fuckin’ boomtowns.” he said before allowing himself to fall backwards into the warm water with a satisfying splash. 

Robb chuckled “Feel good to finally get all that dirt off ya’?” he asked. He was stood in only his old shirt, the top buttons popped open to expose his chest hair. 

Theon sat up and ran water through his hair “If it means that you’ll fuck me then yes.” it really did feel amazing but he wasn’t going to adimt that to Mr.Always-fucking-right. 

Robb jusr rolled his eyes “Nice, I need to get in there, I fuckin’ stink.” he allowed his shirt to drop onto the ground and stretched. He’d been waiting for this all day but was painfully aware of Theon’s eyes on him. “Quit you’re staring.” he said “I ain’t a steak.”

Theon grinned “Yeah maybe, but I’m still going to devour you.” he watched Robb as he sunk into the bath, audibly sighing when he felt the warm water against his filthy skin. 

“Ah, that feel good!” he said it more to himself than to Theon, sinking his head under the water and combing his fingers through his hair. Theon watched as he did this. Robb’s auburn hair had been bleached by the sun to be a vibrant copper over the last couple of years. It spread out under the water and swirled like flames in the night sky.

They gave themselves a quick scrub-down before Theon leaned up against the edge of the spring, watching as Robb continued to play and wash himself in the shallow water. It only just came up to their chests when they sat down. 

“Robbie, I think You’re clean now.” theon said from across the pool. Robb turned his head to look at him. He was giving Theon  _ that fucking look.  _ “Oh quit beatin’ the devil around the stump and get over here.” 

“Well that depends” Robb said but moved on his knees across the ground of the pool. “Are you clean now?” 

Theon gave a roll of his eyes “Yes, just get over here will ya?” he’d never seen Robb move that fast. But before he could say another word Robb was straddling his lap and kissing him. 

Robb sat up with his knees on either side of Theon and cupped his face. “Yeah, you’re clean now.” Robb whispered in his ear, lowering himself onto Theon’s lap to tease him with how hand he already was. 

Theon bit down on his lip. “I don’t know, I think I’m still pretty dirty.” he moved his hand to gingerly stroke down Robb’s back.

“Yeah well, thats no suprise” robb purred “You’re always fucking dirty.” he tangled his fingers through Theon’s hair. 

“Oh, tell me how fuckind dirty I am.” theon murmured. He reached over to where his jeans lie beside the pool with his free arm. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small tin of vaseline, rubbing it between his fingers. 

“Fucking flithly.” Robb said it in the same way someone would make a promise. His back arched as he felt Theon’s fingers making their way to his ass. He let out a light moan “Absolutyly fucking filthy” he let out a heavy breath as the slick fingers pressed agaisnt his entrance. “You fucking tease!” 

Theon kept playing with him, teasing him with the thought of pressing them inside and then pulling away. His kissed along Robb’s neck and nibbled his earlobe. Theon felt himself unable to conceal a smirk as he sucked at  _ that spot  _ on Robb’s neck at the exact same time as he pushed his fingers inside. 

“Fuck! Theon!” Robb gasped and moaned, pushing back against Theon’s fingers. 

“Jesus, needy tonight are we?” theon raised an eyebrow, pretending like he was going to pull his fingers out.

“Oh fuck you Thee, You’re an asshole!” Robb cried out. He didn’t give a shit if anyone heard him. 

“Oh yeah, that’s what I like to hear.” Theon’s voice was thick and smokey. “That’s a good little cowboy” he cooed as he curled his fingers slowly, curving and uncurving them to reach all the right places. And he could tell by the string of curses and moans that escaped Robb’s mouth. “You tryin’ to get fucked tonight?” he asked, but it wasn’t really a question. 

Robb groaned “What do you fuckin’ think?” his body constricted around Theon’s fingers as they slowly began to pull out. He let out the loudest, sexiest moan Theon had ever heard when Theon curled his fingers one last time before quickly pulling them out. 

Theon raised his hips slightly, lining himself up with Robb’s entrance. Robb threw his head back “Fuck!” his body instinctively clenched around Theon’s cock.

“Shh, baby relax.” Theon purred. Robb’s mouth hung open as he felt Theon’s hands spreading him open, forcing his legs a little further apart and lowering himself. “Fuck” theon swore under his breath as he found himself wrapped up in Robb’s heat. “Fuck!”

Robb’s nails dug into Theon’s shoulders and he brought himself forward to kiss the cowboy. Theon gave a hard jerk upwards of his hips “Fuck! Theon!” followed by slower, more rhythmic movements. Robb moaned his name with every thrust “Theon” “Theon” “Theon” 

Theon clenched his jaw and Robb’s lips found a home there. He took hold of Robb’s hips, lifting him up before slamming him back down. They both let out loud moans and cries. 

“THEON!”

“Fuck, Robb!” 

Robb began repeating the motion, riding theon’s cock and arching his back. Theon held onto his back, making sure he didn’t fall backward into the water and fucking drown. That would have completely ruined the moment. And this moment was fucking perfect, he didn’t want to risk anything fucking it up. 

Theon gave a steady jurk of his hips just as robb was fucking back on him. “Oh Fuck! Robb!” he screamed and came before he was even aware of what had just happened. “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” 

Robb threw his head back “Fuck theon!” the sensation of being filled up was what finally pushed him over the edge and he came all over Theon’s abdomen. So much for coming in here to clean up. 

“Fuck..”

Robb collapsed forward against Theon’s chest, breathing heavy and holding one another. Theon gave a light “Shh- fuck” and pulled out gentally. Robb fell against him once more. 

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Robb finally spoke. 

“You um, you called me baby during that.” Robb said, an air of confusion in his voice.

“Yeah, I did.” theon said. It was difficult to make a couple of rugged cowboys blush, but right now a warm, pink flush was creeping up both their necks. “And?” he added, almost nervously. 

“But why did you call me that? You normally just call me ‘motherfuck’ or ‘asshole’ or something.” 

Theon bit his lip “I just felt like it.” he said simply. “I mean, if you don’t like it I won’t-” robb cut him off.

“No, no. I like it.” once he realised the eager desperation in his voice he blushed like a virgin.

Theon smirked “Awww! Does little Robbie like being called baby?” he cooed. 

“Oh fuck off!” Robb spat. “You’re the one that said it!”  _ fuck _ he’d cornered him. “Awww, Does little Theon like calling boys baby?” He pinched Theon flaming red cheeks. 

Theon grabbed Robb’s face and kissed him so forcefully that they fell backward into the water. Tiny air bubbles swirled around them. 

Theon pulled up, the back of Robb’s head still in the water, his hair swirling in bronze waves around his head. Damn, even though Theon hated to admit it, Robb was very, very pretty. Especially right now. His eyes were shining bright that the raging cian oceans he’d grown up near and he was giving him that gorgous after sex smile that could melt hearts and steal all the same. He gave him one final, quick peck on the lips before fully sitting up. 

“Alright baby” so baby it was going to be “We should probably get out before we shrivel up like ol’ grapes.” he said.

Rub held up his hand, which looked about 50 years older than him “Little too late for that.” 

Theon stood up and cracked his back “Now, can you walk on your own or do you need me to carry you?’ he smiled. And for once it was a smile, not a smirk. 

“Oh well it actually does sound quite nice to be carried. I am your  _ baby _ after all.” 

Theon spat at him “Well I lied, I ain’t carrying ya’.” he said. Robb let out a deep sigh.

“Huh, fine” robb put out a pruned hand “Just help me up.” they grabbed onto one another’s wrists and Theon pulled him up.

After the dried and dress, Robb sat rolling a cigarette. “I’m pretty sure Jon’s got a fire going.” he said. Right through the center of the boomtown he could see an orange glow just past the tiny town’s border. “Wanna start heading down there?” Robb tucked his revolver into his holster and stood up, the unlit fag between his lips. 

“Yeah, sure.” Theon replied, securly fastening his belt. “Wanna grab another round first?” he held up one of the silver pieces from earlier. “It’s on Jamie whatever-the-fuck his last name was.” 

“We should definitely grab another drink.” Robb said as they began down the path. “Jon’s probably wondering where we are. Should we grab him one too?” 

Theon shook his head “Nah, If that bastard wants a drink he can get it himself.” 

Robb laughed a blew out a steady stream of smoke. 

Once they both had their whisky jars, they continued on to the camp. They settled at a spot near the fire. The middle of nowhere winds whistled around them, causing Theon to shiver. It didn’t seem to bother Robb much, having grown up in northern Maine, but Theon was an islander and had never quite gotten used to cold weather, no matter how long he’d been away from his home. 

“Cold?” Robb asked, turning to the hardened buck. He took a sip of his Jack and licked his lips

Theon’s teeth chatter uncontrollably. He did a quick glance around to make sure none of the other guys were watching before letting out a quiet: “A little bit.” 

Robb smiled sweetly, the contours of his face being highlighted by the light from the bonfire. He handed theon his jar “Hold this” he said and stood up. He walked across to where his old bay stood and came back a minute later holding a bear skin blanket. He sat back down and wrapped it around both of them. Theon immediately felt the heat radiating from Robb’s body. He was always so warm and Theon didn’t back away when he snuggled into him.

“Thanks baby” he said, quiet enough so that only Robb could hear. 

Robb took back his base burner “Don’t mention it motherfucker.” he gave Theon a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Asshole”

“Prick”

“Fuckin’ numbnuts”

“Fuckward” 

“Cocksucker”

“I love you”

“I love you too” 

They shared a long, whisky flavored kiss under the navy thicket of stars before turning back to watch the flames dance.

**Author's Note:**

> the first person to guess the song (or the band) that the title is from wins a ficlet/ oneshot of their choice written by your's truly. I write anything except incest.


End file.
